


Possesive Confessions

by VenetaPsi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, They already are in love with one another, They simply confess, Twitch/Youtube Streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetaPsi/pseuds/VenetaPsi
Summary: Ohm and Mini are streaming Friday the 13th with their friends, when Ohm decides not to take the stupid snitch's shit any longer.Or, the one where they FINALLY confess





	Possesive Confessions

“GOD DAMN IT!” Ohm burst out, bring his fist down sharply on his wooden desk, The roaring laughter of his dead friends around him muffled his cry of pain as it lurched through his wrist. Rubbing it carefully, Ohm continued his mumbled curses.

This close. THIS CLOSE! He could have touched they exit of the stupid camp, but the killer just had to grab him, inches from escape. He couldn’t help but be frustrated.  
“Aw, I’m sorry, Ohm,” A soft voice, with the underlying tone of laughter cut through his thoughts.  
“It’s all good, Mini,” Ohm promised, straightening up. His anger dissipated like steam in the summers, and a small smile settled on his lips. Muting himself, Ohm turned his attention to his streams viewers, losing himself in names and the flashing chat. The change of the screen in front of him dragged him back to his thoughts. Exploring several different houses, Ohm came out ahead, with a map, a walky-talky, and the propeller of the boat.  
“Ohm, Ohm!” Mini’s voice pulled his attention instantly, and he was jumping up and running to the door to spot his friend.  
“Mini Mini Mini, do you have gas?” Ohm hurriedly asked, shutting and barring the door.  
“I do!”  
“Then let’s go!” The two took off towards the boat, Ohm checking his map once or twice throughout the journey. In the distance, they could hear a player screaming at Jason, pleading to not be killed. The two raced to the boat, simultaneously installing the propeller and gas.  
“GO GET THEM! THEY’RE USING THE BOAT!” First surprise, then anger flooded through Ohm. That bloody bastard, selling them out! A flash of static and the two were bolting, splitting up as they zigzagged away, Mini narrowly missing the deadly flash of an axe.  
Ohm fled into the boat house and Mini dove into the water, both scrambling to get away.  
“NO YOU BITCH!” Jason exploded out of the water behind Mini, grabbing his friend my the neck and yanking him beneath the surface of the water.  
“Miniii…” Ohm cried softly, fleeing into the forest as the tension music grew. The rush of wind and Jason had caught him. Ohm barely had a chance to let out a spluttered ‘no’ before he was thrown to the ground and a blade plunged into his chest.  
“Riiiiiip...” Mini mumbled as Ohm glared at his screen. That little snitching BITCH. Anger rushed through him, and once again his fists tightened. Within minutes the game was over, (Jason killed all seven of them,) and they were plunging into another game. A pleased, and….slightly sadistic smile spread across Ohm’s face when he realized he was Jason. That snitch wouldn’t be talking anymore. None of the characters would, it he and his way.  
Ohm fell into a stupor of violent words and shouted taunts as he flew around the map. That snitch would be the first to go. He screamed and pleaded, a lot. Shouted some bullshit about there being a person in a nearby house. He ended up handing on the wall with a hook through his neck, for all to see. Next was Smi77y, who got a face full of trident for his troubles., and third was another random. The door and him got real acquainted, real fast.  
None of the objectives were going anywhere fast, and anyone who got near was turned back at the sight of traps. Never, never had Ohm played such a try hard round. At the end he found himself breaking his way into a house, where a particular male was huddled in the corner.  
“Miiiiniiii~” Ohm crooned, stepping closer. “F-Fuck off!” His friend replied, but there was a tremble in his voice that made Ohm frown.”  
“What’s wrong?” Ohm giggled, moving closer. Craig had nowhere he could run. “Ohm, s-stop it.” Ohm’s expression only grew more worried. His eyes widened in shock as the game ended. Mini had run out the clock. Ohm didn’t need to say a thing to know something was wrong. Everyone was completely silent. Self consciousness and nervousness clouded his thoughts, and he could feel himself shrinking.  
“That was fucking terrifying…” Satt breathed. “God damn, Ohm, when did you get scary?”  
“I ah…” Ohm blanched, confusion filling his mind. “What?”  
“Did you not realize what the fuck you were acting like?” Smi77y asked, laughing nervously. “Jesus man, give us some warning.” Conversation started up again, accompanied by increasingly more confident laughs, but Ohm remained silent.  
Had he really be acting so...psychotic, and not realized it?  
His breathing shuddered as he tried to figure out what had him so worked up. In his daze, he didn’t realize a new game had been running for several minutes, and that two other players were dancing around him, trying to attract the attention of his AFK character.  
Eventually, it was the scream of his character that raised his eyes to the screen, only to see blood and a crumpled body.  
“Hey, Ohm, are you okay?” The soft concern of Mini Ladd filled his ears, and once again he felt his eyes become locked on his hands.  
“Ryan, answer us!” Mini’s voice was frantic, and the cry of his name caused Ohm to jump.  
“I’m sorry,” Ohm blurted out, catching everyone off guard.  
“For what?” Mini cried.  
“For acting so….so…” Ohm struggled to find words. Finally, the though he’d been trying to come up with hit him like a light. “Possessive.” The word escaped his mouth without the permission of his mind, and he clamped a hand tightly over his mouth, hazel eyes widening.  
Confusion washed over the group like it was a wave, and finally Mini uttered,  
“Possessive of… what? Exactly?”  
Realizing how much he’d fucked up, Ohm’s mind flicked into overdrive. It did what it normally would when his was forced with difficult scenarios. It closed off. Blocked out the light and cut off the noise until he was drowning in a pit off fuzzy voices by his ears and cold washing over him like ice.  
He recognized what was happening, and also realized there was no way to stop it.  
“Mini-” He desperately mumbled, trying to say something, but he felt so tired. In one final attempt to communicate what was happening, Ohm lurched forward, his fingers smashing against a small button.  
And turning his monitor's camera on. 

They very first time Mini ever laid eyes on the Ohmwrecker was to see him collapse to the floor. Cries and voices exploded around him, and he recognized his own among them, but he was struggling to understand what was going on.  
“OHM!” Craig lurched forward, hands smashing against his desk and mouth a hair away from his microphone. The smaller man’s frame flinched, but Ohm didn’t respond.  
“What do we do?” Smi77y shrieked, his voice shaking precariously. Sattellizer was trying to figure out what was actually wrong with their friend, and the others were desperately trying to figure out what they should be doing.  
Mini blocked them all out, eye focused and unblinking at his screen.  
“Ohm, Ohm,” he begged, “Please listen to me. Come on, we’re all here. Wake up, please.” He wasn't sure if the elder could even hear him over everyone else, but he was damn well going to try.  
A wave of emotions crashed down on his shoulders, and words slipped out without warning.  
“Ryan, PLEASE. We need you, you can’t just- do this. I need you. R-ryan please!” Mini’s throat caught, and he found he could no longer speak.  
His hands were shaking and his legs could no longer support him, and he collapsed backwards into his chair, dragging the microphone with him. Taking a deep breath, Craig tried to force air into his lungs.  
“Ryan, don’t die. I don’t know what I’d do if you’d die.” Craig ahdn’t realized that everyone in the call had fell into raptured silence. “You d-don’t know how much it hurts, being stuck on this side of the screen. N-not b-being able to do anything.” He could see Ryan stirring, if ever so slightly.  
“And we… and we all care about you, i-immensely. I care about you.” With one last shaky breath, Craig gave up, allowing tears to pour down his cheeks and down his neck. “I love you.”  
There. he’d said it. The streams of salty tears blocked out his vision as he began to silently sob. 

“I love you” Ohm’s breath froze in his chest. Tears were welled up in the corner of his eyes, and he shook like a leaf in a hurricane, but he was free of the place his mind had trapped him. He forced himself up onto his knees, sucking in deep breaths. When he tried to speak, nothing came out but a dry and raspy cough. He swallowed dryly and tried again. “You...you mean it?”  
Looking up at his screen, Ohm locked eyes with Craig. His mouth open and shut, but then he ducked his head.  
“Y-yes, I mean it Ohm. As in I f-fancy the pants off of you, yeah.”  
Caught by surprise, Ohm began to laugh. Mini was shocked at first, but then he slowly began to smile. Everyone in the call relaxed a little, and the tension vanished.  
“I….” Ohm swallowed again. “I love you too.”

Now it was Mini’s turn to be stunned. Than he snapped into the mic,  
“YOU BITCH! YOU CAN’T JUST PLAY WITH MY HEART LIKE THIS! I-I thought you were going to die, and then you go and say shit like this, and then I-” Mini burst into tears again, and Ohm wanted nothing more than to hug him.  
“I’m sorry,” Mumbled Ohm, but Mini instantly shook his head.  
“No, y-you aren't allowed to be sorry, not after what happened last time.” He wiped at his eyes and looked pointedly at the screen. Ohm’s mouth tilted into a soft smile. Then he realized they were all still streaming, and he instantly his his head in his arms, beet red in the face.  
“Well,” Smi77y finally said. “That was ah, interesting. I also think now would be a good time to end the stream, cause these two are is zero shape to play.” He laughed at the furious chat. “It’s alright, we’ll take care of the two lovebirds.”  
“Ohm, Mini, your streams…” Satt gently reminded the two. Slowly they drifted back to reality, and before anyone could say another word, Mini blurted out,  
“I’m coming to Chicago.”  
“A-alright.”


End file.
